Andromeda's Story
by moonprincess7070
Summary: The Story of the Lost Princess Of Io, the first one to fall in love and be lost to the Earth.


-1This is my story, if you don't like it well :p nya! I like it! No Endymon is not a typo it's pronounced "End-e-mon" not "End-ei-me-on" there's a reason for this soNya! Read on!

PROLOUGE

Part I

The gate that connected the Moon Kingdom to the planet Mars illuminated and a man and a woman stepped through. The man was dressed in a formal tuxedo with a white mask covering his face. He was tall and his black hair fell around his face, curling at the ends. At moments his eyes were visible, and were possibly his most stunning feature. At most times they were this vivid blue that had only ever been seen in the swirling waters of the Earth, but at rare times they would flash to the dark purple color that the House of Earth was known for, only then would you have known that the man before you was Prince Endymion, the heir to the golden crystal, and future king of Earth. But the woman beside him, that was the true mystery. Her face was also hidden, a veil that spoke the story of the cosmos obscured her features. It was worn so that only a slit of her eyes could be seen, and all of her other features were concealed, leaving her as an enigma in white walking throughout the castle. Her dress itself was a striking white, styled in the design of the moon kingdom but embezzled with a thousand diamonds that shone brightly, even among the jewels the women wore in the ballroom of the moon kingdom. That dress was the only clue that gave away her identity, though she doubted that anyone would recognize it…or her…so much had changed.

The occasion was truly grand, it was the moon heiress' 15th birthday and the ceremony that had been conducted earlier had made her the heir apparent upon the queen's forfeit. This brought much peace to the silver millennium since before this day no one had been named inheritor to the moon kingdom's throne.

"Mother," the man stretched out his arm to the woman "aren't you coming?" The woman wiped the tears from her eyes and locked her arm around his "Presenting the Lady Erianmaod and Lord Nodmeyin of the Eair-nogg family of Mars." called out the court announcer. The man winced and looked at his mother, her face was a bright crimson underneath her veil "Where did you get such names?" Her skin turned even darker, "Shiraim made them…," she whispered to him "we _are_ using her estate, they're anagrams of our names…" her voice trailed off as they neared the bottom of the staircase. She was glad that their presence had not caused much of a stir, it had been a good plan to use a Martian estate for their alias, there were so many houses no one person could claim to know them all, and they were no rare oddity among the hundreds of wealthy Martian nobles. She walked over to an archway and turned to her son, motioning for him to come closer so that she could whisper something to him, "Endymon, the time is near now, Serenity should descend in a few minutes. Remember no one must know we are here, especially you…" She touched his cheek and a tear slid down her cheek "I don't want you hurt…" he lifted up her chin and kissed her forehead "Don't worry mother, I won't."

Fanfare sounded from the top of the steps "Presenting her royal highness, the heiress to the throne of the Silver Millennium, daughter of Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, grand-daughter of the moon goddess Selene, Princess Lady Serenity of the White Moon." A young girl of fair complexion walked down the staircase, her dress was classic of the White Moon kingdom. Her hair was also arranged in the traditional style, two round orbs of blond hair with a tail coming from each. Her bangs fell over her eyes and were parted in the center, revealing the symbol of the White Moon Kingdom, a gold crescent moon tilted on it's side. Her eyes were downcast, and she grabbed the banister for support. She slowly slid her arm along n she stepped slowly down the stairs. As she neared the bottom she felt a hand reach out and touch hers, she looked up, startled. "May I have this dance?" A look of recognition crossed her face and she gasped "Endymion?" "Shhh, your mother mustn't know I'm here." A small grin passed over her lips "How did you get here?" Endymion looked towards the archway "Mother helped me." She shot him a questioning glance "Wait! You mean An-!" he looked at her bewildered "Serenity! You know her name is forbidden!" She turned a bright red, and he couldn't help but laugh "You are so much like her" She looked up at him and smiled "I'm sorry, is _she_ here?" He nodded. Serenity looked around the room scanning for the face she knew was there. Her eyes fell on the woman in white by the door way and a questioning glance ran over her face, the woman saw this and waved at her, seeming to smile even under her white veil.


End file.
